Audio teleconferences may be supplemented with a visual channel that permits applications to be shared. Examples of products that support this capability include Webex® and Avaya Meeting Exchange®. Examples of applications that are commonly shared include MS Word®, MS PowerPoint® and whiteboards. In a similar manner, during a video conference, there may be various things presented such as exhibits, pictures, charts, graphs, drawings on a whiteboard or sketchpad, a physical object, or in general anything.